


fill thy heart, fill my lungs

by cassandrovna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Swimming, i just need them to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrovna/pseuds/cassandrovna
Summary: tim feels like fire. molten on his mouth and like coals crumbling over him.jason’s never wanted to burn so much before.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	fill thy heart, fill my lungs

its midnight. ish. a soft noise gently shakes jason to wakefulness.

jason’s eyes open to the pitch black of a room. 

where am i.

they don’t adjust right away and the dark feels like a yawning empty void surrounding him. pushing in on him. drawing away just as quickly. it’s all consuming, all encompassing. he feels like he’s suffocating and stuck. still in that damn coffin. he can’t breathe.

oh. it’s the manor.

he throws off the covers and stumbles towards the window, pushing open the curtains and drawing a shuddering breath.

since when were blackout curtains a good idea. jason thinks through the haze. i need to replace them.

leaning his cheek on the cool glass, jason can see the yard and court illuminated in the moonlight. ripples in the pool draw his attention towards glistening water.

tim.

as jason draws in several painful breaths, he watches as tim swims careful laps across the pool. his head stops throbbing and tim finally draws himself out of the pool. he slumps down on a chair for a few moments, chest heaving. before jumping right back into the pool to continue his laps. because of course. tim is nothing if not persistent.

closing his eyes, jason shakes off the last of his terror. he knows he won’t sleep again tonight. maybe he can go visit tim. maybe tim won’t push him into the pool. maybe...

jason sinks to his knees and bangs his head lightly against the wall a few times.

maybe what.

against his better judgement, jason gets up and carefully crosses his room to the door. he navigates the hallway and stairs with ease. years of being a bat and living with bruce taught him how to move throughout the manor without a sound. maybe its best not to wake anyone right now.

a rush of warm air greets him as he opens the huge doors that lead out to the pool deck. jason feels his skin goose-pimple at the drastic change.

tim is in the pool, still swimming. the underwater lights flicker. blues, greens, and pinks. he sees tim’s face awash with light when he comes up to breathe. the moonlight plays on the surface of the water, and the pool seems to glow. tim...

tim is ethereal. jason finds he’s too tired. too awed. too sad to deny it tonight. all the lights, both the moon and the pool, shine favorably on him. his hair shines. his eyes are brilliant blue. his muscles ripple smoothly as he swims, and jason can see every scar and bruise etched into them. he winces, knowing exactly which ones came from him.

jason gingerly takes a step forward. and another, finally stepping onto the slick tile around the pool. tim either doesn’t notice jason, or he’s blatantly ignoring him. he hopes it’s not the latter.

when tim starts another lap without acknowledging him, jason sits down on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet into the water. 

that brings tim over.

tim makes his way over to where jason is sitting and pops up for air. he throws his head back and gasps, running a hand through his long hair. when the hand falls away, tim’s hair is sticking up in spikes.

jason sits on his own hands to quell his urge to fix it for tim.

“what brings you here so late at night?” tim drawls. he silently treads water and looks at jason with big, doe eyes. jason feels heat and something painful bloom in his chest. he can’t breathe.

“i could ask you the same thing.” jason murmurs. although he suspects the both of them know why.

“nightmares?”

“kinda.”

tim looks at jason with sympathy and ducks underwater again. when he comes back up, he slicks back his hair and combs out the spikes with his deft fingers.

“i mean, i get it. i just can’t bring myself to close my eyes and see...” tim makes an unintelligible noise and flicks his hand in a vague gesture. he sighs and sinks in the pool so only his nose and eyes are above the water level.

“except when you can’t get away even when your eyes are open.” jason gives a harsh laugh and surprises himself with how bitter and tired he sounds. “i’m sorry.”

what is he even saying sorry for?

sorry for dragging the mood. sorry for interrupting you. sorry for hurting you. sorry i-

“why?” tim’s sharp voice cuts through his thoughts. “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“yeah right baby bird.”

“shut up.” tim says softly, with feeling. he moves to hang onto the edge of the pool, right next to jason. his hand brushes jason’s thigh. “i mean it. i get it. you have your trauma and i have mine. you hurt me. but you apologized. a million times over. you made it up to me a billion more times. maybe it doesn’t make it better. maybe it doesn’t make it right. but i forgive you.”

“tim.” jason feels his voice tremble. he has to look down for a moment. to hear him say it out loud... it’s almost too much.

“hey.” tim’s voice is soft. and when jason looks up, his hand is warm against his cheek. jason doesn’t dare breathe.

and then he can’t.

tim tugs jason’s face down and captures him in a searing kiss. it’s hot and bruising and rough, but also full of feeling. jason makes a noise he swears he’ll deny later, and tim uses that opening to suck on jason’s tongue.

holy shit.

they break for air and tim has a hand on jason’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with labored breaths. all of jason’s attention is focused on that single point of contact between them. 

tim feels like fire. molten on his mouth and like coals crumbling over him.

jason’s never wanted to burn so much before.

tim gives him a crooked grin and then jason’s in the water. it closes over his head and he could laugh.

when jason comes up thrashing, tim is there. he pushes jason up against the edge of the pool and kisses him again. slick skin and searing hands.

tim finally, finally pulls away. his lips are pink and shiny and jason can’t help but stare.

“jason.” tim laughs. gently and softly. full of quiet happiness. tim should always sound like that. “it’s alright. you're fine”

jason never wants to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this because I normally write from my phone, and then edit to capitalize and shit on my laptop, but I don't have time for that rn lol.  
> -  
> So I haven't updated my other fic in exactly a month. Uh yikes?  
> I hit a huge roadblock with motivation and even though I have the entire layout, I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing lmao.  
> So have this I guess.  
> I'm not going to orphan the other work because I still have hope for it, but for now I'll probably just be writing short ficlets.  
> -  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it.


End file.
